


Re Vera

by MyStarShine



Series: Warm ups [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Hurt no real comfort, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarShine/pseuds/MyStarShine
Summary: They were around the campfire, one of many, one of far too few, listening as their King told them he had made his peace. They hadn’t. Gods, how could they?Gladio watches as Noct walks into his destiny with his head held high.





	Re Vera

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished replaying the game and I had some feelings.  
> This is part of a fic I'm in the planning stages of. Hopefully I'll be able to post the first chapter soon. I need to warm up and that's what this is.

Noctis lies. Gladio’s known that since they were children when Noct’s height barely reached his waist. It had been the entire foundation of his respect for the small prince as he took the fall for his sister’s mishap. Noctis always lied for his people and hid away inside that which broke him.

There was a point in their journey when Noctis had lost the ability. Perhaps it was a side effect of all their hours together cramped inside the car, the tent, the hotel room; when they were crowded together with nowhere to hide from one another, packed so tightly that all their secrets spilled out.

Those were the most difficult times, like when they were sitting across from one another packed into a train that was too small on a ride that would never end. Noctis had been falling away piece by piece in front of them and they couldn’t afford the time to mend him. So Gladio did what he had to, what Ignis wouldn't, and what Prompto couldn’t. He grabbed Noctis and forced the fragments of their prince back into place. When he told him in Fodina Caestino that he was ready for his responsibility, Gladio believed him. He always believed him.

* * *

 

Here they were ten years later, and they were barreling toward destruction, as if they hadn’t seen enough in the last decade. They were around the campfire, one of many, one of far too few, listening as their king told them he had made his peace. The three of them hadn’t. Gods, how could they? Hadn’t they done enough, been through enough? Hadn’t Noctis already paid enough? But Noctis sat there in front of them, fully realized and Gladio couldn’t be more proud, or more heartbroken.

He couldn’t change Noct’s fate any more than he could take back the words he regretted screaming at him all those years ago on their way to Gralea. If he’d known what was coming then maybe the train ride could have been a little longer. He couldn’t take any of it back, but he could walk with Noctis not as his Shield, but as his friend.

* * *

 

“The citadel…are you ready Noct?” Gladio asked after everyone else had their turn to speak. They stood in front of the gates and he needed to be sure.

Noctis looked up at him, gone that boyish charm. The hollows of his cheeks and the intensity in his eyes couldn’t have been more regal. “Yeah, I’m ready to go home,” He said with a smile pulling at his mouth.

Gladio nodded and with a smile of his own he placed his hand on his king’s narrow shoulder. “Good,” maybe it would feel less like delivering Noct to his fate, and more like joining him in his destiny.

Noctis walked forward. His steps fell loud for Ignis to follow. He was determined to bring light back to them all, deserving or not.

Prompto stayed back with him just a moment. His hands were fidgeting and reminiscent of his younger days.  “He’s lying,” he said quiet enough that Noctis couldn’t hear.

Gladio needed to believe.

**End.**

Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [Here ](https://my-star-shine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
